magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 5
Chapter 5----- ' ' BANG ' ' “What was that” Malory screamed in panic “Sounded like a gunshot” Art replied Don ran over a chest in the corner of the room he opened in revealing loads of weapons ancient and futuristic “Everyone grab a gun and a knife I don’t know what that gunshot was but we better be prepared” Everyone quickly grabbed a gun and a knife the Hound ran over grabbing a sniper rifle he had learnt how to use one before he was captured. He and the rest of the party ran to the sound of the gunshot E.T. waddled behind Sandor with a huge machete. The group stood there in shock as they saw Alfred dead, on the floor and Batman behind the door frame taking cover. “We are under attack get to cover” Batman squealed everyone quickly ran to cover behind a window. Sandor wan towards a window with huge red curtain Stu came the other side of the window. He pulled back the curtains slowly to reveal the fury tank with philoctetes sticking his head out and Gus was sat on top oif the tank many makeshift sandbags and barriers were put up either side on the tank covering the grounds both sides having many disneys with guns on the left was Donald duck, Jack Sparrow, timon, Susan Pevensie, Horace Horsecollar, Peter Prickly, Jack Brewer, Heckler, A.K.A. Experiment 322, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Marshmallow a snow monster and Lampwick. On the other side was Cooper, Kat, Jafar, King Candy and all seven dwarfs. Just above the tank was a huge hologram of mickey mouse’s face. “Listen up people, my army is more than capable of wiping you all out and i’ll let you know I have way more where that came from. So do yourself all a favour and give yourselfs up. I've already proven I will kill you all if i have to. Sorry about the butler batman. So if you don’t wanna die, surrender now” Mickey speeched Stu looked at sandor funny “Jesus man, we should surrender” “No bloody way” Sandor cursed Batman stepped away from the doorway facing the tank through the open door “I’ll tell you this mouse, we’d all rather die than be apart of you evil fucking cult” he screemed as he pulled a pin a grenade in his hand chucking it at the sandbags he quickly went back into cover dodging the bullets fired from the Disney’s ' ' The grenade made a huge explosion missing the tank but blowing both King Candy and Bashful into small pieces their guts and blood being splattered over the floor and the tank.every disney began to take fire with their guns and bow and arrows “Fine you want war, you've war” Mickey roared before the hologram cut out Malorey and laura croft were behind both sides of one window they proceeded to fire the crowd Laura managed to hit Heinz in the shoulder before the tank moved it’s turret to their window Harley quinn and chucky were taking cover on the window behind them also firing. Harley noticed the turret aiming at Laura and Mallory “Look out”she yelled before running and yanking Laura to safety the shell ejected from the tank and whizzed towards Malorey blowing up and killing her instantly spreading her blood over harley and Laura “Malorey no” Laura screamed Granny looked to see the remains of malorey “She was my friend you fucking bastards” She screamed before lifting up a mini-gun and firing at the tank and the people around it a stray of bullets from the mini-gun hit Horace ripped several holes in his body killing him. Tweetie bird flew up next to grandma “two o’clock” she whimpered as Copper popped his head out and began to fire Granny was about to fire as Several bullets came from both Jack and Donald one unfrotualley hitting and killing tweetie bird another hit granny in the breast as she fell down in pain she layed on the floor and looked at poor tweety birds lifeless body “I’m sorry darling” she said to the corpse ' ' Sandor aimed his sniper at the crowd spotting Jack in the scope. Jack noticed sandor in the window “fucking dog” Jack mumbled to himself as he began to fire at sandor. Sandor quickly took at shot piercing Jacks knee sending him the ground in pain “Nice shot man” Stu complemented “Thanks” Sandor thanked Both groups continued to fire at each other for a while without any fatalities Bonnie and Art were behind one window together “I just want to know something bonnie” Art said “What” she asked “I've always loved you” “ I know “ she laughed He began to stumble before he fell over “Art what’s the matter” she said bending down to him “Knew I only get the courage to say that if I was dying” he laughed and he pulled back his coat to reveal two gunshot wounds “You're not going to die you fool” she cried “Afraid so” he smiled before his eyes slowly shut “ART” she screamed “Art stay with me. T.C.” she yelled T.C. ran over to Bonnie and Art. he began to feel his pulse before inspecting the gunshot wounds “There's nothing I can do he’s gone” T.C apologized Bonnie felt her heart drop she swiftly grabbed Art’s revolver from his dead body and stuck it out for the window and began to fire hitting Kat with all six shots sending him to his death. Cooper screamed in anger as the tank swung the turret around firing at the window bonnie was in T.C quickly grabbed bonnie pulling her way from the blast ' ' Stu and Sandor took the opportunity to fire at the army unfortunately missing everyone the tank swung its turret around to fire at the Sandor’s window the shell went past Sandor hitting a pillar behind him he was sent to ground in pain as the blast and knocked him down badly E.T wandered over to him “Hey there” Sandor politely greeted the small alien checking if he was alright “Stu you okay” There was no response sandor sat up to see that the pillar had fallen onto stu head cracking a huge hole into it “Seven hells” Sandor cursed as he got up and proceeded to fire more ' ' Batman and Don were both behind the doorframe they notice footsteps getting closer as they stood out firing at both Heckler and sleepy sending their bodies to the ground the tank fired another shot towards the doorway flying past it and hitting the stairs blow them up Batman was sent to ground “Screw this” Tyreese yelled as he ran off to a chest at the other side of the room he pulled out a Spartan Laser “That’s Master Chiefs” Don burst out “I know and it’s only one shot so let’s make it count “ he said as he ran towards cover behind the doorway next to Batman he began to charge the weapon it began to make a sound before the ring on the side of the gun began to become fully charged Tyreese quickly stuck out into the open firing at the tank blowing up into several pieces killing philoctetes and gus leaped off just making it “My god damn tank” Don yelled “Forget about that” Batman grunted “we have a chance now” he said ' ' In the distance Sandor, Harley, Chucky and Laura all noticed 3 large trucks with many people inside of them “Oh shit” Harley cursed soon everyone began to notice them ' ' Suddenly Mickey’s face popped up again “I told you, i said it i have a lot more where that came from “ he laughed The group looked in horror as the trucks began to get closer and closer Chucky, Harley and Laura began to run to the back of the manor Sandor took note and grabbed E.T. before running towards them as well they stopped at the glass doors as they began to notice a yellow object get closer to them it smashed through the glass doors making the five step back quickly. It was the Magic school bus with Valorie in the driver’s seat “Get in” she squealed The five of them got into the bus. Soon after both T.C and Bonnie joined them in the bus and sat down. “Guys get in” Valorie screamed at Batman, Don and Tyreese “No were going to fight until we die “ Don yelled back “Don’t be stupid Don” Batman howled “lets go” Batman ran towards the bus don lagging slightly behind him tyreese began to run in the other direction “Where you going” Batman asked “I can’t Hellboy down in the cells, go on without me I’ll catch up” Batman and Don got into the bus. They waited for Tyreese and Hellboy for a bit until a group of disney’s entered the Manor firing at the bus “GO” Batman yelled and Valorie backed out and drove away into the distance with Jack and Donald firing at the back off the bus before it lifted into the air and vanished out of Jack and donald's eyes